peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Romania Pictures
Romania Pictures Inc., commonly shortened to just Romania, is a film studio formed in 1918. Summary Formed in 1918 as SKS, Romania made many films. In 1924, it was renamed Romania. In the 1950’s, it got its own television company named Screen Diamonds. It got its current logo in 2006. History Romania was formed in 1918 by Sammy Sheep, Kyle Kangaroo and Sean Sheep as Sheep-Kangaroo-Sheep Film Sales Corporation (a.k.a S-K-S Films). It released its first film in 1922. It released it that late because its headquarters were on Mollywood's Poverty Road. In 1924, it was renamed Romania Pictures, Inc. Here’s where we get our first logo. Logo 1 (1924-1928) Romania’s first logo was a still painting of a Roman soldier with a shield and wheat. It was introduced in 1924. It would start with text reading “ROMANIA PICTURES CORPORATION” and in a smaller font, “Presents”. It would start silent, or with the movie’s opening theme. Sometimes the colors of the logo would wiggle around due to almost damaged prints of its movies. Logo 2 (1928-1936) This logo starts with a lady with a torch and a head dress, and wearing an American flag on her. The torch is sparkling. Then, a few seconds in, “A ROMANIA PRODUCTION” in a curvy font is seen. Variants: *There is a variant where there is music and the text is in a different font. *In earlier films, it would be the above variant but with “ROMANIA PICTURES CORPORATION” instead of “A ROMANIA PRODUCTION”. Logo 3 (1936-1976) This logo started all of the later logos. It was the torch lady from the previous logo. In earlier years she wore an American flag, but that has since been removed to comply with a new law that says that it is illegal to wear the American flag. The difference is that the shine of the torch is more realistic. Then, a giant square shaped word reading “ROMANIA” shows. This also added the trademark pedestal. Now she is standing on a stand. In later times, it showed a byline reading “A DIVISION OF ROMANIA PICTURES INDUSTRIES, INC.” It first appeared in 1974. This was because Romania and Screen Diamonds merged into Romania Pictures Industries, Inc. in the late 1960’s. Logo 4 (1976-1982) This logo showed the Romania logo from 1936 already formed. Then, it zooms in to the torch, making an orange and blue shine on the way. It then zooms out and a black screen shows. The torch light then turns into the print logo reading “Romania Pictures”. Logo 5 (1982-1993) In 1982, The Cola-Cola Company (then the Cole Company) acquired Romania. In 1982, QuadStar Pictures was formed to help the struggling Romania company. Later, in the 1990s, Romania/QuadStar Pictures was formed. The Torch Lady from 1936 (repainted as more orange/yellow and realistic) appears. We see her holding a torch again. The torch burst then goes larger and forms the words “Romania Pictures”. In earlier versions of the logo, the 1976 fanfare was used. In 1989, Cola-Cola (no longer Cole) sold Romania to Pony. Logo 6 (1993-present) In 1989, Zopanese electronics manufacturer Pony acquired Romania/QuadStar and folded Romania Pictures Industries into Romania. We start at the torch. It then zooms out to show the torch lady, now repainted, no longer using the 1936 logo. In this logo, the stand was removed. The production of this logo started in 1992. One person had an idea to do the 1976 logo backwards and zoom out the torch instead of the torch zooming into the camera. The earlier byline from 1996 to 2013 read “a PONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company”. However, in 2013, the byline was shortened to “a Pony Company”. There is a rare variant that was only seen on home entertainment prints of movies from 1999. It is a photographed version of the original 1928 logo. A few seconds in, it turns into the current logo. Then, it zooms out further to show a large red box reading “ROMANIA” with a smaller text reading “P I C T U R E S”. Around the torch lady, the number 75 forms around her. A red ribbon reading “SEVENTY-FIFTH ANNIVERSARY” with smaller text reading “LIGHTING UP SCREENS AROUND THE WORLD”. Logo 7 (2014-present) This logo is the word “PONY” lighting up and then zooming in to the outline of the “O”, revealing the 2013 logo. Category:Film studios Category:Formed in 1918